


"How Punny"

by spacecats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecats/pseuds/spacecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever get <i>tired</i> of sleep?" I put a lot of emphasis on the word ''tired'' hoping the joke won't just fly over his head and my comedy gold won't go to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"How Punny"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, it's late and I came across a blog on Tumblr called OTPPrompts and this one was just adorable that I couldn't resist. I also apologise if my writing is a bit rusty (and for the terrible, terrible sleep-related puns towards the end), I haven't written any sort of fic in a good year or so, but if you read this, thank you so much! Feel free to leave comments and such~

It's almost 2am and during the winter season in Trost, the skies are always clear around this time. 

Not a single cloud to be seen, but instead you can see a bright collection of stars that shimmer from above and the moon, large and glowing in the dead of night, that when combined, projects a radiant luminosity down onto Earth. A sliver of light manages to leak in through our curtains into our living room as we're lazily watching television, pressed up against each other under a soft blanket. 

Even though it's cold tonight, it's calming and quiet.

I feel safe and at ease.

/////

"Come on then" I say as I sit up straight and I let a yawn escape my mouth.

"We should probably get some sleep"

"Hn" Marco mumbles, looking up at me through a wall of sleep that clouds his vision, but our eyes manage to meet. 

Marco's eyes are brown, but not just any shade of ordinary brown. They're a deep espresso kind of colour, so dark that they could almost pass for black. His eyelashes are also dark and thick and long and really, that only accentuates the shade of his iris'. Sprinkled evenly around his eyes and across the bridge of his nose are freckles; some bigger than others, some darker than others. There are some in clusters and some that are just dotted here and there, and-

Marco's face is exactly like the early morning sky in Trost during winter.

The constellation of freckles that mark his face looks almost identical to the stars tonight and his eyes are exactly like the moon, only they glow so much brighter. 

That calm and safe feeling I felt before as I noticed the peak of light shining in through the window, washes over me once more.

After a few minutes of getting lost in my own thoughts, I stand up, taking the blanket that was covering Marco and I, with me. I scrunch it up in my arms and sloppily throw it at the end of the sofa, earning myself a disapproving grunt from Marco.

"You could at least fold it" he rubs his eye with the palm of one hand and reaches out to the heap of material with the other, hoping to sort out the mess I've made.

"No~oo" I smile at him and take his hand in mine before he has the chance to fold the dumb blanket.

"We're going to bed" 

He offers a sleepy smile back at me and I feel my mouth growing wider at the corners. 

_Marco makes me so happy._

Still holding his hand in mine, I hoist him up off the sofa and give him a minute to stretch his limbs. His arms fly above his head and his t-shirt slowly rises- a part of his stomach now on show- but sadly, it doesn't last long before his arms are back down by his sides and he releases a yawn; one so powerful that water quickly forms pools in his lower-lids as his eyes contract, that causes a tear to flow, tracing down his cheek. 

He laughs lightly and wipes his face with the back of his hand, ridding himself of the liquid that had settled around his eyes.

_He really isn't one to stay up late._

/////

I take his hand back in mine and lace our fingers together as we drag our feet towards the bedroom. I find myself palming the wall with my free hand as I'd totally forgotten to turn on the light. We make it to the room and I push open the door and look back at Marco, he looks practically asleep already. I guide him a little more before he kicks the door closed behind us and it shuts with a quiet click. Since we're already in our pyjamas, we shuffle further into the room and manage to find the silhouette of our bed, within a few minutes we've plopped down, gotten comfy and pulled up the covers around our necks.

Marco still has a hold of my hand and even though it's still cold, his grip is warm and it sends a shiver down my spine. We're now laying in the same direction; sort of like spooning with my arm draped over him as he runs circles into the back of my hand with his thumb. I take it upon myself to shuffle closer to him, the smell of vanilla radiates from him and without really thinking I bury my head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent, stealing his body heat. 

I expected him to fall asleep pretty much instantly from how tired he looked out there, so it surprises me a little when I say his name and he replies, sounding more awake.

"Hey, Marco" 

"Yes, Jean?"

"Do you ever get _tired_ of sleep?" I put a lot of emphasis on the word ''tired'' hoping the joke won't just fly over his head and my comedy gold won't go to waste.

It takes him a minute, but I hear him groan loudly and I'm sure if I could see his face he probably looks so done right now.

"Boooo, how _punny_ " he mocks my attempt at a pun with one of his own.

"Okay then, how about this one" I reel in my hand so that it's no longer draped over his side and I prop myself up on my elbow.

Marco also starts to shuffle under the sheets and is eventually facing me, head half buried in the pillow as if he was missing half of his face.

"Go on" he sighs and then laughs, knowing how terrible my next few words are going to be. I feel him tense as if he's ready to cringe.

"Last night, I kept dreaming that I'd written Lord of the Rings, my wife said I'd been _Tolkien_ in my sleep" again, I put way more emphasis needed on specific words. 

The light from the window is reflecting on both of our faces and I waggle my eyebrows at him, smiling as if to say _"you know you want to laugh"_ and he does, but he also drags the pillow from beneath his head and gently swats me with it, causing my hair to ruffle.

"You are the worst" his eyes closing and crinkling as he laughs.

I can't help but think about how adorable he looks right now and all I want to do it make him laugh even more.

As his laughs die down he hits me once more with the pillow, my mouth curls upwards and I'm smiling like an idiot.

He places the pillow back under his head and settles into it again, I decide to settle into mine too (still facing him), as my arm is starting to cramp from leaning on it so weirdly.

"Got anymore?" he blinks softly a few times, still smiling and it warms my heart.

"Hmm" I tap my chin with my index finger and scrunch up my mouth a little, acting as if I'm thinking really hard.

"Sleeping comes so naturally to me, I can do it with my eyes closed" I put on a smug face and once again Marco is laughing, cupping his hands over his mouth so he doesn't wake the neighbours.

_The sound of Marco laughing is like music, it's something that I always want to hear._

After a few minutes we're both laughing, still face-to-face and I can feel his breath brush across my cheeks. I feel my own cheeks grow warmer suddenly and I'm sure as hell that they've turned some shade of red but that's okay because so have Marco's. 

I see him look over my shoulder at the alarm clock that is set behind me and he informs me that it reads: 2:32am.

"We really should probably sleep now" he yawns again and I nod.

As my eyes start to drift shut I feel his breath getting nearer and his signature vanilla scent getting stronger, I go to open my eyes to see what's going on, or if he's going to hit me with his pillow again but the gentle and soft touch of his lips against mine causes me to do the opposite. I shut my eyes and give in to his kiss, our lips moving slowly, in sync as he places one hand on my jaw line and I place one of mine onto his hip. 

I'm a person with a lot of edges and a lot of walls built up to protect myself.

I'm not quite sure when I started letting down my walls for Marco though, but whenever he's around, whenever he's this close to me, I lose my cool and my heart starts to beat faster and harder, my stomach starts to flutter and my head spins as even the simplest and innocent of touches from him sends a spark through my veins. 

At first, as you can imagine, I was somewhat (very) confused about my feelings for Marco, but as time went on and right now, especially right now, in this moment, all I want is him and I've never been so sure of anything in my life.

/////

Marco eventually breaks the kiss as I gather my thoughts back together and he places another soft peck at the corner of my mouth and then my forehead, like he does every night. My stomach is in knots and my heart is pumping so fast that I'm pretty sure our neighbours and half of the people down the street can hear it. 

"Goodnight, Jean" he practically whispers whilst smiling.

"Night, Marco" I can't help but return the smile.

He shuffles once more under the sheets and faces away from me, like before, but I feel him curl up into me as we meet in the middle of the mattress, in a more comfortable spooning position. I throw my arm back over him and bring it to his chest, gripping at the material that is clinging to him and I place my head back into the crook of his neck, his sweet smell of vanilla filling all of my senses and his chocolate, brown hair tickling my nose, I can't help but smile and I think he feels it too as he brings his hand up and holds onto my forearm, rubbing more small, soft circles into my skin- it's so soothing.

We just lay like this for a while and I can't help but hope that Marco is as happy as I am right now.

I break the silence.

"You know I might actually work in a sleep clinic one day-" I whisper.

"Really?" he asks, kind of confused at my sudden change in career paths.

"Yeah, working in a sleep clinic would be my _dream_ job" I scoff proudly to myself, trying to hold back from laughing at my own, lame jokes.

I hear and feel Marco laugh and it's just as soothing as the circles he so kindly traces onto my arm.

"Just go to sleep, Jean" we share another few moments of laughter until I feel him hold onto my arm a little tighter and I instinctively pull him closer to me.

After a while, silence lingers the air and I'm still smiling like a goddamn fool.

I feel Marco's chest rise and fall in a rhythm, his breaths getting a little heavier and his body relaxing a little more. 

_He's asleep and this is so perfect._

It takes a little while, as I'm so focused on the pattern of Marco's breathing but I eventually close my eyes and after that, it doesn't take long for the rise and fall in Marco's chest to lull me into a sleep of my own.


End file.
